Whips
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: ...chains and handcuffs. After a wonderful session with a new master who understands the separation of business and pleasure, Rin is off to a simple dinner party. But fate seems to intervene when she realizes that her would be dungeon master is now under the same roof as her fiancé. With her back and bottom still sore from the mornings antics, only hi jinks can be on the horizon.
1. Whips

This is an experiment and possibly a one-shot.

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual innuendo.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Whips_

* * *

When the session was over, the leather flogs put away, the rope coiled up in a forgotten corner, and the candles blown out and hidden away in a trunk of miscellaneous things, she could honestly say she was quite relaxed. Sure her back was sore from the hour long wax play. And her bottom was thoroughly bruised, but she had never felt so alive. Almost as if she could go home to her fiancé and ride him like they did in westerns, no hands.

Almost, he would question the bruises so there would be no playing with him for a day or so. Not that he ever seemed to care. Perhaps it was her, but probably it was him, their sex life was dead. Before she even walked down the aisle she was left to wonder if this was all there was. Maybe she would have been better off if she had been born a prude.

But then again maybe that's what had made her a bit more curious. She wasn't entirely sure what eventually led her to Fetlife, a forum of those searching for others who wanted more as opposed to the norm. But she had found it and within it she found so many like minded people she was left to ponder how out of all of them she ended up with her fiancé. The idea that boring vanilla sex once every two weeks was her sentence for being a good girl and deciding that maybe it was time to settle down ate at her soul. And the only answer she found was rebelling in the most sensual way she knew.

"Tink…" A deep voice called cutting into her thoughts. She looked up into golden eyes that gave her a gaze that automatically told her it was not the first time he had called this name in an attempt to gather her attention.

She smirked before wetting her bottom lip, her nerves heightening her senses. Of course she hadn't heard him; she was not used to being referred to as such, it was a portion of her screen name, nothing more. "I apologize I was in my own world… That was quite enjoyable." She replied pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. A light blush floated across her cheeks as the memories of the past three hours replayed in her mind.

She truly had not been expecting such a pleasurable experience. It was a great re-entrance into a complex game. She had not been flogged since experimenting with her roommate in college. Though now that said ex-roommate and best friend was getting married in the near future, she wondered if it would ever come out that they knew each other carnally. Or just what dark door filled with ecstasy, flogs, and bondage they waltzed through to get to that point.

Of course she didn't know this man in such a way. She had seen him with his shirt off but no more than that. She didn't even know his real name. He had simply dominated her. Gave her the release she had been craving that she hadn't found in such a long time. She honestly felt a little high as the endorphins still raced through her body and her muscles began to ache in the good way. Oh how she had missed the dark side.

He raised an eyebrow at her before handing her a small card with only a phone number on it. "I can say the same, so I offer you this. If you want another session you don't have to contact me online just text my cell…" He looked at the shock that seemed to slowly register on her face before adding lightly, "I have two…" He was bold, but didn't want to mix business with pleasure, and she was grateful for such and respected it in the same breath.

She nodded immediately sticking the number into her pocket. "So Seth, should I just text that I want to play another game?" She asked as he walked away from her.

"Yes and what time you are free and I'll see if I can coordinate. Then we can meet up here or wherever you are comfortable." His phone vibrated and he glanced at the screen before looking back at her. "I'm sorry I must cut this short but I am late and am being paged accordingly, until next time."

"Of course, I'm running late as well. See you soon then…" She said with a respectful bow before turning on her heel and making her way to the car. The young woman sat down in her car and cranked it up before her own phone began to vibrate angrily. She couldn't answer before a voice took over the speakers of her car.

"Rin, where are you? Kohaku's already here. And I really want you to meet Inuyasha and his brother. Even though his brother is running late too… But you were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago to help me make dinner!"

Rin let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Kagome… I was… tied up…" She smirked at the truthfulness of the statement and was immediately grateful that Kagome couldn't see her.

"That's no excuse. How far out are you?" Kagome asked as she moved pots and pans around the kitchen.

"Less than five minutes…"

"Good then you can pick up some ice cream, I tried this dessert called "peach cobbler". Apparently they make it in the states a lot and I thought Inuyasha would like it. But it needs ice cream… That is how you can get back in my good graces. So bring some vanilla been with you." Kagome proclaimed proudly.

"Or what Kagome? You'll give me a spanking?" Rin asked suggestively, letting out a light giggle. She could see Kagome in her mind's eye, standing in the kitchen wide eyed making sure no one was around her. And she knew if her grey eyed friend was alone the back talk would not be taken so lightly.

The young woman on the other end of the phone quickly surveyed her surroundings. When she realized she was truly alone she quietly countered, "Can't spank you as a punishment, if I remember correctly you like it too much. But I could always bring out the cattle prod and…"

"You wouldn't dare…" Rin muttered as she turned into the grocery store. While she was a fan of shock play in small doses, the cattle prod was probably her least favorite thing ever.

"Don't think I won't just because I'm getting married I can still hog tie… Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice faded out a bit as she spoke to her fiancé rapidly, covering the cell phone with her hand. "Just bring the ice cream Rin." Kagome finished before hanging up in her face, the masculine voice on the other end mentioning something about his brother arriving.

Rin smirked as she made her way through the grocery store and grabbed a bucket of ice cream. She had to say, even though they would never be as they were those wonderful years in college, she was still grateful to have a friend like Kagome. The older girl helped her keep her head on straight while still teasing her about their complex history. But as she stood in the checkout line she couldn't deny that she felt, electric.

A few minutes later the young woman plopped herself into her car and continued the drive to her friend's house, her body brimming with energy. She arrived smoothly, grabbed the ice cream from the front seat and made her way to the door. She had barely knocked when she was greeted by Kohaku and Kagome.

"Took you long enough to get here…" The young man said giving her a boyish grin.

Rin smirked, just the man she wanted to see. She handed Kagome the ice cream and then quickly pulled Kohaku into a passionate kiss. She felt on fire and maybe she could talk her way out of explaining random bruising if only he would give her something, anything. At this point she was not even against a quickie outside on the lawn. She bit his lip lightly as she pulled away. "Want to see my car?" Rin asked obviously hot and bothered. She licked her bottom lip before looking him up and down. It was the first time in a long time that she wanted him this bad.

Kagome snickered at the code language. It was something that the two of them had made up to sneak out for a bit of fun when they were younger. Rin shot her a dirty look before gazing into Kohaku's eyes, attempting to will him outside so she could take advantage of him.

"But I've seen your car before… and Kagome spent a lot of time making this dinner… So we should eat it." He started not getting her hint or picking up on her need to release.

"Really?" Rin asked with an exasperated sigh as the supposed love of her life looked at her curiously before pecking her on the cheek and heading back into the house.

"I can think of something that wants to be eaten other than my dinner…" Kagome said holding back a laugh as she looked over the flustered chocolate eyed woman before her. "Do I even want to know?"

"No you don't. Let's just get my best friend duties over with so I can go home and dig out my hatachi wand…" Rin muttered as she followed Kagome deeper into the house. Kagome held back another laugh as the duo turned into the dining room.

Rin's eyes immediately fell on the silver haired man sitting at the table and her heart skipped a beat. One that she wished to get back when she noticed the dog ears that sat atop his head assuring her that he was not whom she immediately thought he was. What were the chances that Kagome's fiancé and Seth were one in the same? A lot of demons had silver hair and golden eyes, she reassured herself. Though, as she stared at his features intently, the pair could be related. But she brushed the notion aside in an attempt to appear somewhat normal. And not like a girl who was practically married, had just spent her afternoon playing BDSM games with a man she didn't know, and had been rejected by her future husband for a quick rut all while she was obviously, at least in her mind, on a sexual high.

"Inuyasha I presume?" Rin said sweetly before the young man got up to greet her. He held out his hand but Rin immediately went in for a hug.

"So you're Rin. Nice to finally meet you after hearing about you so much…" Inuyasha replied as Kagome blushed and jabbed him in the ribs.

"All things completely horrid I suppose…" Rin replied as Kohaku entered the room drying his hands off.

"Nothing too bad… something about you having a ceiling fan harness in your bedroom… a lucky guy that one is." Inuyasha said jabbing a thumb in Kohaku's direction. Rin let out a light laugh as Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Kohaku let out an uncomfortable chuckle as his face took on a ruby color.

Kagome frowned for a moment. This was not proper talk for her dinner party, especially given the circumstances. She couldn't for the life of her understand why everything with Rin and Inuyasha seemed to be skating so closely a raunchiness level of over nine thousand. But then supposed that was probably one reason why she loved them both.

"I promise you nothing like that is going on… at least not at home." Rin replied with a wink as she and Inuyasha both let out light laughs.

"You two behave." Kagome practically scowled before rolling her eyes. "Kohaku, can you help me get the food from the kitchen?" Kagome asked sweetly. She stomped out of the room not before sending a quick glare to her best friend and her fiancé. Kohaku followed behind her sending an apologetic look Rin's way.

"She does that a lot." Rin said with a slight shrug. "On a non-comical note it is very nice to finally meet you. I'm surprised it took us this long to coordinate our schedules."

"Yeah, but it all worked out in the end." Inuyasha replied pulling the chair out so Rin could sit down. "I even got my idiot of a brother to show up. He's the only relative Kagome hadn't met and she was dead set on getting a hundred percent completion on this for some strange reason."

"She's very persistent with that kind of thing." Rin muttered with a wave of her hand. "Wait is your brother here already?" Rin asked noticing that she had not met the man yet.

"Yeah but he had to step outside for a call… His dumb ass should be back soon." Inuyasha replied sitting across from her. "Actually here he is."

Rin turned around and felt her face drop before her mind could figure out exactly what she had done to deserve such a fate. Standing in the doorway to the dining room, eyes slightly widened in recognition was Seth. Rin felt her face twist from simple shock into blatant disbelief. This was impossible. There was no way that this dungeon master, that she had spent her entire afternoon with, was standing in her best friend's home, and proclaiming to be said friend's fiancé's brother.

"Sesshomaru, this is Rin. Rin… The ice prince…" Inuyasha said half heartedly. He paused looking up at the two who made no move to even pretend to greet each other. "Do you two know each other or something?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"No." They both answered before Rin immediately stood up.

"I need a cig… Tell Kagome I had a very important phone call…" Rin muttered before immediately brushing past Sesshomaru and heading out the back door. This entire scenario had completely blown her high.

She stood outside rummaging through her purse for a lighter before one was offered to her. She looked up to find Sesshomaru leaning against the wall his own cigarette dangling from his mouth. She accepted it before lighting her fag and inhaling.

"So _Tink_, you're playing the role of suburban housewife in your off hours? Met your fiancé earlier, he seems… boring." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Boring is the sign of adulthood, _Seth_." Rin replied taking another long drag.

"Hn…" was the only response she received as they both stood in silence letting the nicotine calm aggravated nerves.

"So how are we to go about this?" Rin asked.

"I'll probably see you next week… But as of right now, it would probably cause both of us whatever the opposite of a migraine is to not know each other at all. Agreed?" The silver headed man said closing his golden eyes as he savored the last of his cigarette.

"Next week?"

"You're fun to play with. I don't think this should ruin what was already going to be set into motion…"

Rin paused for a moment and looked up at the stoic man. He was somewhat right she supposed. If he had not appeared, she would have called him as soon as Kohaku left in the morning in an attempt to set up a meeting. And if they were just going to play this off as though they didn't know each other, what was to stop her from doing just that.

"Fine… Sesshomaru…" She said testing the name and finding it to be adequate. "I'll head in first." She said tossing the cigarette butt into the trash and heading inside. Completely missing the dark smirk that tugged on Sesshomaru's lips.


	2. Whips II

This is an experiment and maybe discontinued without a second thought, you have been warned.

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual innuendo.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

A/N: I have been blocked in most of my Sess/Rin endeavors as of late. This is one that I opened to read for inspiration and somehow spit out a new chapter. Funny how that happens. Anyway, presenting something I didn't think would ever exist...

* * *

_Whips II_

* * *

An eerie quiet had settled around the table as food was passed around. Kagome bit her tongue, because she couldn't figure out why no one was saying anything. Kohaku was the quiet one of course, but the way Inuyasha and Rin were getting on before dinner started she thought at least they would keep her small dinner party lively. But there seemed to be a frigid air between the two now. Or perhaps it was between Rin and Sesshomaru, but that didn't make sense. Then maybe it was between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she honestly couldn't be sure because the air was just so thick.

"So Sesshomaru…" Kagome asked trying to cut through the silence. "What do you do?" She smiled at her future brother in law politely.

"…For business or pleasure?" Sesshomaru asked with an elegantly raised brow.

"…Both…" Kagome replied curiously.

"I own a few specialty leather works shops called Leather or Knot and do a lot of shibari photography in my spare time…" Sesshomaru replied smoothly gaining a wide eyed stare from everyone except Kohaku who looked at him curiously.

"Oh…" Kagome muttered paling a bit as she tried to race through her memories of spending far too many hours in said shop, searching desperately for any images of this man. She noticed Rin's red cheeks and wondered if that was why the air had gotten so thick. Maybe Rin had recognized him as the owner of a place they had spent far too many pay checks in. She laughed casually fully intent on changing the subject before Kohaku spoke up.

"What's shibari?" Kohaku asked innocently as Rin started to choke on her wine that she had begun to chug, and then she turned completely red. "And what kind of items do you make at your shop? Do you fashion like purses and shoes or holsters and such?"

Rin tried to catch her breath as Sesshomaru turned his head to both of them allowing his eyes to lock with hers for only a moment. But it was a moment that screamed his corruption and his plans to corrupt her fiancé. Her mind raced unsure if introducing Kohaku to such things would be beneficial or not. But the redness of her cheeks pleaded with her to save his innocence. She was embarrassed for him, not for herself and she found herself parting her lips in an attempt to save Kohaku from his own ignorance.

But before Sesshomaru could reply Inuyasha spoke up. "My brother is a pervert… He ties naked women up, hangs them from the ceiling and calls it art." He said before shoving noodles in his mouth. There was a dead silence for a moment before Inuyasha took it upon himself to continue. "Then he makes flogs, cuffs, and other nonsensical things for other perverts who like to tie each other up for fun."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as Kohaku's mouth dropped. "Not appropriate dinner conversation!" She growled as she popped him on the head.

"Oi wench you started it!" He replied before Kagome stood up immediately, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him into the kitchen lecturing him as she went. This left a very uncomfortable red faced couple staring into the eyes of the devil.

"It's not always from the ceiling though…" Sesshomaru said casually as he cut up a slice of chicken and stuck it in his mouth. "I tend to think that the sky is a beautiful back drop so a lot of my pictures are taken outdoors. It makes for the best photography. Why just today I met a young lady that I wished to photograph tied to that old apple tree in Westfield, but I'm not sure if she took my request seriously. She was tied up at that particular moment…"

"You… you take pictures of women outside in the nude?" Kohaku asked poking around his plate with an obvious lack of interest. He was completely unaware of the screaming match Rin was trying to have with Sesshomaru through telepathy that was not going her way.

She wanted him to stop, she thought. She wanted him to leave Kohaku alone, perhaps. She wanted to wipe the uncertainty from her chocolate irises but she couldn't. And the only thing she got back from his gaze was what she already knew. He was the dom and she was the sub, these were their roles, and if he saw no reason to stop he would not.

"Yes… most find it invigorating. And then I send them back home to their, boyfriends, husbands, and fiancés, knowing that I have helped them feel alive again." Sesshomaru replied capturing Rin's gaze and refusing to let it go. "But sometimes I worry that energy is being wasted and a part of me wishes to steal it back for myself…"

"Phone call..." Rin said abruptly standing up and heading automatically back to the back patio. Her hands shook a bit at she leaned against the wall of the house and let out a deep sigh. A part of her was shamed that she had left Kohaku alone with Sesshomaru to fend for himself. But there was another part of her that was becoming a bit aroused at his silent domination and his sly mental humiliation. And that part of her had to get out of that room before her fiancé started asking the right questions.

Her fingers fiddled around in her bra for her emergency cigarette stash before she liberated one. She was happy to find the lighter Sesshomaru had loaned her earlier also tucked between her cleavage. Delicate fingers attached to a shaky hand brought a menthol silently to pink lips. "Such a disgusting habit…" Rin muttered to the sky blowing out a puff of smoke.

Suddenly the door slid open and a look of horror etched itself onto Rin's face before she recognized the outline of Kagome. Rin let out a light breath of air as Kagome shut the patio door behind her before taking in the view of her former lover. "Okay, I know when we were… I guess together… we made that pact about the past being the past and letting the future be open. So I get if you don't want to talk about it but you and Sesshomaru?"

"Not a thing, just met him today…" Rin answered immediately. "Surprised I don't remember seeing him and LoK though. We were there a lot…"

Kagome looked genuinely surprised though she nodded in agreement. "Oh, then is it you and Inuyasha? Because you know I would understand. I mean I wish you would have told me, but we did live the kind of life where real names weren't the most desirable things…"

"Me and Inuyasha? No Kagome, where are you getting this intel?" Rin asked with a dry laugh taking another drag.

Kagome let out a sigh reaching over and plucking Rin's cigarette from her lips and stealing a drag. "Urgh, I hate your brand, the paper tastes like shit…" Kagome muttered.

"I can always shotgun you some of the smoke milady…" Rin said with a flirty wink before blowing some smoke Kagome's way.

"Why, so on the off chance that my fiancé walks pass the tension can be even worse than it is now?" Kagome asked before hitting herself on the head.

"I'm sure Inuyasha would not object and may even ask to join in…" Rin replied with a raised eyebrow before holding back a giggle.

"Oh bite me Rin." Kagome muttered letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You know milady that I prefer it the other way around…" Rin replied before receiving a playful slap on the ass.

The pair let out a soft string of mischievous giggles. Then Kagome smiled before continuing. "Well since I was off on the first two accounts, I'm not sure why there is so much tension. I told Inuyasha to be on his best behavior, and then it was like I walked into a wall of suffocating air. I know Inuyasha said he and Sesshomaru aren't that close but earlier they seemed to be at least casually talking…"

"You are just tasting the awkward that comes with strangers meeting…" Rin assured her giving her a small peck on the cheek. "The food is delicious and maybe I will try harder to add to the conversation."

"If you say so… But please try to keep the conversation dinner polite. I swear I almost died when Sesshomaru said he did shibari photography. You were looking for a photographer and rope master once remember. But the guy ended up having to go to Europe for school or something…" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we never even got to met up. I will try to keep it PG-13 but what is left? Dessert?" Rin asked as Kagome nodded. The younger girl put out her cigarette before turning to her friend. "Well then after you…" Rin said as Kagome slipped through the patio door.

Rin made her way back into the dining room to find Inuyasha and Kohaku engrossed in a conversation about rock climbing and Sesshomaru sipping on his glass of wine looking positively bored. Rin sat down next to her fiancé who was listening intently as Inuyasha described an adventure he had in Alaska the previous year.

She smiled gently as Sesshomaru's lips twitched up in the smallest of smirks. But she was not going to play this game at the expense of Kagome's happiness. "Pineapple." She said softly her eyes locked onto his as Kagome came into the room holding the dessert.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised just a fraction and his golden eyes darkened still locked on chocolate orbs. So engrossed were they in their little staring contest that neither noticed the strange look Kagome had now directed their way. "As you wish…" He replied swirling the dark wine in his glass before draining it dry.

"Okay, who wants dessert?" Kagome said placing the pan in the middle of the table as she shot Rin a strange look. "This is called peach cobbler. I got the recipe from a friend that lives stateside." Kagome continued, cutting a piece of the baked good for everyone and then placing it on small saucers. She then plopped a scoop of ice cream on each.

After dessert was finished, the small party moved to the drawing room as Kagome played some quiet Tartini in the background and poured her guest more of their poison of choice, either brandy or more wine. The group chatted quietly amongst themselves the tension in the air gone without a trace. Though Rin felt a bit off as she swore Kagome kept giving her a strange look that she couldn't read. But Rin was hopeful that she wouldn't have to see Sesshomaru and Kohaku together again until the wedding a thought that brought her some comfort.

And this comfort could have easily continued, and aligned with the buzz Rin was feeling from her fifth glass of wine, it could have been the quiet symphony to her napping on the love seat she and Kohaku occupied if Kohaku had just kept his mouth shut. Rin had been blinking lazily refusing to completely close her eyes when she noticed her name in a sentence. "Well, beyond climbing and rowing I haven't really been interested in too many outdoor sports." She heard Kohaku say to the group as he thanked Kagome with a nod for the extra brandy she had poured for him. "But Rin has been nagging at me to try horseback riding since she started working at the stables off of Greenwich, but I don't know how good I would be at it."

"Well you should, I've gone with her a few times it's quite liberating… You've been riding for how long Rin?" Kagome asked trying to count back on her fingers seemingly having a bit of a hard time possibly because of the alcohol in her system.

"Since I was four…" Rin replied shifting on the leather since she had been forced back into the conversation. She mentally made a note not to rub her eyes and hid a yawn under the pretense of sipping some water.

"Western or English?" Sesshomaru asked immediately catching Rin off guard.

"Oh no here we go…" Inuyasha muttered as Kagome gave him an odd look. "Sessh here used to own a stable when he was in Europe and he was riding before he could talk, according to Lady…"

"Really? That's interesting is that when you got into leather work?" Kohaku asked having seemingly forgotten exactly what type of leather work Sesshomaru held a claim to. But Rin hadn't and her mind instantly demanded that she stop Sesshomaru for having an opening to talk about his well, kinks.

"Australian mostly, but if I'm in a pinch I will ride English. Though I had an easier time getting Kagome on a Western saddle, she's a bit weird." Rin said in a rush of air, quite proud of herself for not slurring. Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised slightly again as he seemed to ponder over her response.

"Hey, I am not…" Kagome interjected barely hiding her own slur before turning to Inuyasha. "Do you ride? Maybe we could all go out on a trail or something soon…" Inuyasha shrugged in response, he could ride well enough not to die, and that was really all that mattered, to him at least.

"That sounds like something I can make time for…" Sesshomaru replied earning a wide eyed stare from his brother and from Rin.

"Seriously, you want to what, go horseback riding with the four of us?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Oh that sounds like a lovely idea!" Kagome said clapping her hands together as Rin's face began to pale. "Rin you could set it up can't you? And Sesshomaru you are welcome to bring a friend along. We can take that trail that goes down by the beach and maybe have lunch." Kagome beamed looking at Rin for confirmation.

Rin immediately tried to fix her expression and then concentrated hard on forcing her voice to be even. Her hazy mind could see no way out of this. There was no reason for her to decline. Kagome looked so hopeful and even Kohaku seemed pleased as they awaited her answer. And if there were only two people in the world she wanted to see happy it would be Kagome and Kohaku. But then there was Sesshomaru smirking deviously at her while all the attention was her way. His gaze practically dared her to invent something fantastical, any reason to deny them all this outing, together.

"I guess I can set something up…" Rin muttered before Kagome flung herself onto her lap engrossing her in a huge hug and kissing her on the cheek. She pulled back with a practically lopsided smile as Rin silently wondered how much Kagome had to drink realizing that she hadn't been paying attention. But it would seem that Kagome was indeed a bit more inebriated than Rin had tricked herself into believing.

"Because you would do anything for me right?" Kagome said softly her eyes dark her voice a bit deeper, reminding Rin of a time the two of them swore to bury.

Kagome softly tapped Rin's chin carefully moving the digit to trace her bottom lip. Kagome was doing a rather playful lean, one she used to use when she was annoyed with Rin. One that dared Rin to lean forward and initiate a kiss, but it wasn't often that she did because this was their game, and Rin knew her place.

A shiver ran down Rin's spine as Kagome started to drag her finger tip down Rin's neck. And Rin thanked as many gods as she could think of that no one else in the room had a decent view of Kagome's hand. Rin immediately decided that she was the most sober out of the two of them and she would have to make sure this did not look like what it was. Especially since they had a pair of fiancés looking at them strangely, yes, this had to come to an end.

Rin let out a light laugh. And carefully pulled her face a safer distance from Kagome's causing the older woman to pout. "Of course my drunken lady, anything. But since you are so drunk and you weigh a bit more than me, I am going to have to ask you to move off of me so that I can breath, pee, and possibly use your guest room because I don't think Kohaku or I should drive home tonight…"

Kagome laughed a bit after a moment's pause. "I am a bit over the limit…" She replied seemingly snapping out of what Rin called dom mode, much to Rin's relief. She wasn't sure how Kohaku would have handled seeing Kagome push Rin to the floor and do any number of things to her that she honestly wouldn't object to since she had been so sexually frustrated as of late. This was doubly true because Kagome had always been so good at what she did.

"And you are too?" Kagome asked as Rin nodded. "Okay then everyone can stay here. Inuyasha help me make sure the two guest rooms are ready." She said standing up and looking to Inuyasha her eyes a bit unfocused.

"I think I will be alright to…" Sesshomaru started before Kagome's eyes captured his.

"You will stay." She said in that same voice and for a split second a look of shock passed over Sesshomaru's face. But it was immediately replaced by that same raised eyebrow.

"As you wish…"

"Good." Kagome replied before turning her nose up in the air and walking a particularly curved line out of the room, Inuyasha at her heels. "And Rin… pineapple upside down cake."


End file.
